dubstepmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
12th Planet
John Dadzie, better known by his musical aliases 12th Planet and Infiltrata is a Los Angeles based dubstep and drum and bass producer and DJ. Biography 12th Planet, born John Dadzie,[[|1]] grew up in Los Angeles and was first introduced to the electronic music scene in high school when he regularly attended raves and jungle parties. After forming Imperial Recordings with DJ Lith, he launched his production skills on his own terms, originally producing drum and bass under the alias Infiltrata. In 2006, he decided that he was going to make dubstep. It was then that his new alias 12th Planet was created, in reference to Zecharia Sitchin's book, 12th Planet. All production under the name 12th Planet is original.[[|2]] As one of the first individuals to bring the dubstep culture to America (in one of the USA’s electronic meccas, Los Angeles) 12th Planet has frequently been cited as the American Dubstep King.[[|3]] 12th Planet works frequently with Orange County producer Flinch and LA Local Skrillex (on tracks "Father Said", "Needed Change" And "Burst" Along with Kill The Noise). He has also done collaborations with various dubstep producers including Datsik, Doctor P, Plastician, and Skream. Many well-known dubstep DJs (such as Rusko, Skream, Skrillex and more) use 12th Planets productions and remixes in their live DJ sets. As a DJ, 12th Planet has toured globally in London, Australia, New Zealand, and across the US. He has also played at many American dance festivals such as Electric Daisy Carnival,[[|4]] Together As One,[[|5]] SXSW, Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival, Ultra Music Festival, Nocturnal, and Beyond Wonderland. He is represented by AM Only, one of the largest agencies in the electronic music industry.[[|6]] In 2009, 12th Planet was listed as one of URB.com's "Next 100", and had a special feature in their 25 Now! supplemental issue.[[|7]] 2010 marked the release of his music video for "Reasons", presented by Scion A/V, which was premiered and cycled on MTV 2.[[|8]] Diplo’s label Mad Decent included 12th Planet’s remix of Little Jinder's "Youth Blood" on their dubstep compilation "Blow Your Head", released in November.[[|9]] Discography Singles/EPs *2008 RedVolume - 28 Hours Later EP *2008 SMOG 001 – Smokescreen EP *2008 SMOG 002 – Ptera Patrick EP *2008 BASSHEAD 001 – Control EP *2008 SMOG 004 – 68 / Be Blatant EP *2008 Subconscious Recordings – Spliff Politics EP *2008 Argon – Element 16 (Sulfur) EP *2008 Noppa Recordings – Tonka EP *2009 10 Bag Records – C-Sick / Are Ya Feelin EP (with Emu) *2009 SMOG 005 - Texx Mars EP (with Datsik) *2010 Dubsteppers for Haiti Volume 3 *2010 SMOG Scion CD Sampler V.30 *2010 BulletTrain Records – Reasons EP *2011 SMOG 007 - Westside Dub (with Plastician) *2011 Dub Police - Purple & Gold *2011 SMOG 009 - Lootin 92 (with SPL) *2011 SMOG 010 - Who Are We? *2011 SMOG 011 - What We Are? *2011 KILL 012 - Kill Me Now! Mix compilations *2010 MISHKA Keep Watch Volume XXI *2011 Korn Way Too Far Remixes *2009 Grand Puba – “Get It (12th Planet Remix)" A/V *2009 Dave Nada – “Apocalypse Theme (12th Planet & Flinch Remix)" & Acid *2009 Little Jinder - "Youth Blood (12th Planet & Flinch Remix)" & Bass *2009 Ladybox – “Cookies Fly (12th Planet & Flinch Remix)" Like Us *2010 Villains - "Victims (ft Whiskey Pete) (12th Planet & Flinch)" Mak *2010 Le Castle Vania – "Nobody Gets Out Alive (12th Planet & Flinch Remix)" Never *2010 Rusko - "Hold On (ft. Amber Coffman) (12th Planet Remix)" Decent *2010 DJ Sneak - "Southern Boy (12th Planet & Flinch Remix)" A/V *2010 Rye Rye - "Sunshine (ft. M.I.A.) (12th Planet Remix)" Interscope *2010 MSTRKRFT - Heartbreaker (12th planet & Flinch Remix) *2011 Skrillex - All I Ask of You (feat. Penny) Planet Remix edit] As Featured Artist *2011 Skrillex - "Right On Time" from the Skrillex EP Bangarang. The song also features the Dubstep artist Kill The Noise